


Words

by like_froot



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Kinda, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: Strix has never been good with words.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 40 minutes it be like that

Strix has never been good with words.

 

He doesn’t like to speak, and he is fairly sure that too much time and effort is wasted in words that mean nothing. He doesn’t need to say what he can just  _ show _ .

 

He realises his methods don’t exactly work with Kinessa. She is eager, always talking, always moving. A big grin on her face, chatting as they examine their rifles. He tries to teach her, but she always thinks that she knows too much already. That she doesn’t need his guidance anymore. She talks, and talks, and Strix finds himself unable to answer to what she needs, as a teacher, as a father figure.

 

That ends up being their downfall.

 

With Viktor, it’s easier. Always has, always will.

 

Viktor talks, not as much as Kinessa, not by a long shot, but still more than Strix himself. It’s not that what reels him in about him, though.

 

Strix dislikes words because they are often meaningless. Viktor shows him otherwise.

 

When Viktor speaks, Strix looks at him, at his eyes, at his posture. His expression, his tone. What he says, and what he does. He finds utter honesty in Viktor’s words, and for the first time in forever, he wants to start a conversation with someone. Excluding Kinessa, whom he would meet years later.

 

They’re younger during their first mission together. He doesn’t quite remember the mission itself. Just another place to place his nest in, position himself, and pull the trigger when his new commander, Viktor, gives him the order. It feels less horrible if he doesn’t think about it too much.

 

What he does remember is what happened after the mission. Viktor’s hand on his shoulder, clearly not wanting to overwhelm him, but equally trying to get closer. Snipers fears closeness, but Strix finds himself wanting Viktor to keep touching him like that. Or even more, maybe.

 

“Thank you. You did an amazing job back there. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you, Ghost Feather.” Viktor assures, his thick accent making the words a little raspier. That’s not what makes Strix avert his gaze. It’s the utter honesty. His genuine care. The warmth on his eyes, and on Strix’s shoulder. Strix recognizes the kind of attention, and the thought makes his heart race.

 

“It’s my job, sir.” he says, always trying to look detached, aloof. Instinctively doing the impossible not to get too close. Viktor immediately sees through his façade. The first time of many.

 

That’s exactly when Strix makes his choice. He has never been good with words, but he wants to be loud and clear about this.

 

“You aren’t good at this… communicating thing, are you?” Viktor says after a laugh. Strix finds himself smiling, too.

 

“I’m not.” he admits, his voice a little hoarse, not allowing himself to stutter even before saying what he wants to say. “But I’d love to learn.”

 

Viktor gulps a little, his hand still on Strix’s shoulder, big and reassuring.

 

“Are you flirting with me?”

 

Strix is a sniper. He reminds himself to keep his eyes on the objective, always. Either be deadly, or affectionate. He looks at Viktor’s face, his square jaw, the scar adorning his skin. His eyes, dark and warm.

 

“Yes.” he says, because he is, because he doesn’t want to pretend otherwise.

 

“Are you aware that I am your superior? This could cause us a lot of trouble.”

 

Us. Not just Strix. Both of them. Strix half smiles, his hand on Viktor’s own. Both of them calloused, made for battle.

 

“Yes.” he repeats, always so eloquent.

 

Viktor smiles, nervously. Strix recognizes the feeling without effort, because he is, too, feeling the same thing.

 

Strix doesn’t like words. He will probably never get good at them. Viktor’s voice sounds a little nervous when he finally tells him he loves him, some months after them starting their relationship. Strix knows they are not empty words. They have meaning. They are truthful.

 

With Viktor, words are something he looks forward to. Strix’s words are easier to pronounce against Viktor's lips. To confess like in front of an altar. Viktor’s words are something he can rely on, himself.

 

Being a sniper may be a silent and lonely job, but Strix finds out that, for once, he doesn’t really mind the company.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i prefer reviews to kudos but do not concern yourselves


End file.
